Camille Leon
Camille Leon made her debut in a Kim Possible episode broadcast exclusively over the Disney Channel website in February 2007, and Disney Channel later that month. Camille is an all-new villain introduced as part of Season 4. Her character personality and mannerisms appear to be based on a composite of Paris Hilton and the fictional characters London Tipton from TSL (on which Tisdale stars) and Sharpay Evans from the High School Musical trilogy, the latter of whom was also played by Tisdale. She was voiced by Ashley Tisdale. History Camille was a skilled actress and heiress to a cat food fortune who turned to crime after her father disinherited her for reasons unknown. Sometime prior to her first appearance in the show, Camille underwent an experimental plastic surgery procedure by an unlicensed rogue surgeon called Dr. Beaufox; dubbed "nanomorphing" which allows her to alter her features, body shape, colorings, and even voice, allowing her to mimic the appearance of anybody of a similar build. She was first encountered during Season 4 when she went on a crime spree in which she disguised herself as other celebrities and leaving the real celebrities with the blame. During which time she successfully managed to avoid detection by Kim, who slowly began to suspect her, but not her brothers, who successfully unmasked her as the culprit. Camille returned in the episode "Fashion Victim". Now having taken a more mercenary approach to her criminal lifestyle, Camille is hired by the Fashionistas to steal the newest fashion designs from Club Banana. Realizing that Kim also works at Club Banana, Camille also attempts to get back at her by transforming into her and framing her for the design thefts. However, that turned out to be a failure, leaving the Fashionistas ruined and Camille arrested again. Her final speaking appearance is in the 11-minute short "Chasing Rufus", where she is once again making money at someone else's expense by disguising herself as Niki Nicollis, a Greek shipping heiress. Camille escapes when Kim attempts to catch her, but ends up leaving her cat Debutante behind in the process, while Kim and Ron end up doing the same with Rufus. As Debutante tries to get back to her, poor Camille is stricken with loneliness. She has a non-speaking cameo in "Graduation Pt 2", where she is briefly seen(no close up) during Drakken's award ceremony. She also appears in the ending tag at the Cafe, where she is seen surprising Señor Senior Jr, by posing as Bonnie Rockwaller his current girlfriend. Life An ex-heiress, when she was still rich she underwent plastic surgery to be able to shapeshift. She has a hairless cat. She was forced into a life of crime after being disowned. She copied many of Kim's superstar friends to steal priceless items such as the diamond elevator light and the goodie bags at an invitation only private party. Kim might not have known that it was not her friends if she hadn't been with one of them when they committed the crime. Jim and Tim told her that it could have been a shape-shifter, after reading about them in a comic book. Kim did not believe them, so they did some investigating of their own. It turns out they were right, as they told her after visiting Camille's plastic surgeon, Dr. Beaufox. She also has a strong resemblance towards a Paris Hilton character in the movie "Repo! The Genetic Opera." Paris Hilton plays a surgery addict similar to how Camille undergoes surgery to make her able to nanomorph. Personality In Camille's first appearance, she acts like the typical comic heiress: shallow, ditzy, and solid in the belief that she should get her own way. However, the later revelation of her being disinherited by her father seems to imply that she is something of a rebel, seeing as how she turned to crime not long after getting disinherited. Despite her simple-mindedness, she is somewhat more intelligent than she appears as she was able to develop strategies to take full advantage of her powers, by combining her acting experience and natural confidence with her powers to accurately mimic anybody. She is nowhere near a skilled fighter as other villains, like Shego or Monkey Fist, although she is, to quote Ron, "quite nimble for an heiress". Unlike most of Kim Possible's antagonists, Camille is not an evil genius or a megalomaniac. All her crimes are focused more on petty theft to fund her lifestyle and ruining the images of others (out of spite or revenge) than for any desire of world conquest. Debutante Wherever Camille goes, her pet cat; a hairless Sphynx named Debutante (a term for young female socialites when they are officially introduced) is usually with her. Whereas Kim and Ron find it as annoying (and somewhat creepy), Rufus finds the cat quite frightening, leading the two hairless animals to partake in a literal game of cat-and-mouse (as Debutante seems to find Rufus attractive, in a romantic sense). Debutante is also very loyal to Camille, which can tend to give her disguises away when the cat runs up to her. In a sense, though, Debutante is possibly Camille's one true happiness, as evidenced when Debutante and Camille are heartbroken during their accidental separation in "Chasing Rufus". In that same episode Rufus feels bad for her being separated from Camile and takes her with him. By the end of the episode, Debutante clearly still displays feelings for Rufus, but he seems to at least enjoy a friendship with her. Trivia *Her name is a play on the word "chameleon". Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Egotist Category:Gaolers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Protective Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Female Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Weaklings